¿Nos recuerdas?
by CereziithaCamuii
Summary: el ave viaja a su destino, a entregar esas cartas entre ex-compañeros de equipo... advertencia: posibles spoilers...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos del gran Kishimoto…

Advertencias: Si están viendo el anime solamente tal ves esto los perjudique ya que tiene una leve de spoilers…

En cuanto a lo demás, creo que esta lo suficientemente claro…

* * *

_Después de varios años se decidió, y la chica de verde mirada escribió la mas tortuosa carta, dándosela al ave, sin esperar respuesta, ya que en esa carta intentaba decir por fin, y para siempre un adiós…_

Uchiha Sasuke:

Yo se que ah pasado mucho tiempo desde esa triste despedida, pero quiero que sepas que aun me duele, que aun siento la herida a flor de piel, por que esa noche, esa noche yo, te lo ofrecí todo, todo lo que tenia para dar, y sabes, aun estoy segura de que no cambiaria ni una sola palabra de lo que te dije, ¿te gusto recordar todo eso junto a mi?, yo se que tu también recordaste esos momentos, todas esas misiones, todas esas noches juntos, y por que no travesuras, intentando quitarle la mascara a Kakashi ¿verdad?, o es que después de estos años lo has olvidado todo…

Yo, no…

Simplemente no podría olvidar algo así, es demasiado especial, ¿por que me dijiste gracias? Eso no fue más que una nueva ilusión para mí, una ilusión que has roto también, cuando nos encontramos en la casa de Orochimaru, ¿soy molesta? ¿No me soportas?, pues gracias en parte a ti, creo que mi corazón esta logrando abrirse a otra posibilidad, a una mas grande una de mirada azul y sonrisa zorruna me refiero a Naruto, al Uzuratonkashi, como te gusta llamarlo…

Nee…Sasuke-kun, ¿aun nos recuerdas?...

Haruno Sakura

_El ave con claras ordenes de buscar al poseedor de la roja y asesina mirada, llevo la carta a su destino, tardo semanas, quizá meses, pero esa carta fue entregada, y a cambio le fue entregada otra, una carta con respuestas, una carta que tal vez esperaba respuesta…_

Haruno Sakura:

Y a pesar de que ah pasado todo este tiempo tu, sigues siendo la misma molestia que cuando estábamos en el equipo 7, con Kakashi, dices que al parecer los eh olvidado, que ya no recuerdo los viejos tiempos, te equivocas, los tengo mas presentes que nunca, y con mi nuevo equipo mas, porque no quiero tener lazos con ellos, porque no me interesa en lo mas mínimo después de una tiempo arrepentirme, ¿quieres saberlo?...

Por un momento si me arrepentí, por un instante me sentí culpable de dejarte tirada en esa banca, pero , eres una molestia, una que a pesar de todo yo estimaba, una molestia con cabello rosa que llego a protegerme con su propia vida, ¿crees que no los recuerdo?, yo no habría cumplido mi venganza si no fuera por eso, pero, lo lamento, ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo, konoha… que por ordenes estrictas de un superior, al que claro que no respeto, pero me da seguridad, tengo que atacar, Sakura, soy parte de esta organización Akatsuki, y me temo que no pienso salir de ella, por mas que tenga recuerdos de ustedes, de esos recuerdos justamente debe de estarse encargando Pain, probablemente para cuando leas esta carta, seas de los pocos vivos, por que para mi desgracia, hasta tu eres extremadamente fuerte…

Por fin te reconozco Sakura, ya no eres la misma molestia debilucha…

Ahora solo eres la molestia…

Uchiha Sasuke

_El ave se aventuro a seguir con su camino, a llegar a donde estaba su lugar, con la chica de cabello rosado, pero al llegar solo encontró destrucción, y una pelea, un nuevo sueño…_

_Y muchas verdades…_

_

* * *

_

jeje... esta corto, pero me encanto como me quedo... hehe... es que se me ocurrio mientras veia por primera vez la despedida entre sakura y sasuke, waaa... vaya que es triste, por un momento pense que me tiraria a llorar... pero no, si pude aguantarlo...

bueno en fiin...

espero que me dejen reviews,,,

me alegraria mucho!!!

y si quieren una continuacion... pues tambien... creo que si podria hacerla...!

Hanako-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos del gran Kishimoto…

Advertencias: Si están viendo el anime solamente tal ves esto los perjudique ya que tiene una leve de spoilers…

En cuanto a lo demás, creo que esta lo suficientemente claro…

* * *

Al llegar a su aldea, el ave se encontró con destrucción, causada por la pelea que en esos momentos sostenían Naruto y Pain…

_Al encontrar a su dueña y entregarle la carta observo con temor las heridas que tenia… observo a su alrededor, y pudo ver a un inconsciente Kakashi, a una moribunda Tsunade, y una batalla donde todos acababan de ver el horror de la ultima liberación hasta el momento del Kyubi, todos incluyendo a una perpleja Sakura, quien curaba las heridas de una moribunda Hinata, a su alrededor se encontraba el equipo de Gay, deseando ayudar a Naruto en la pelea, mientras una de las babosas de Tsunade, se los impedía, así que voló, hacia su ama, y se paro junto a ella entregándole la carta, ella no la leyó al instante, espero unos minutos hasta terminar de curar a Hinata, pero al leerla, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y busco un papel donde escribir una nueva carta a el hombre de rojos ojos…_

Uchiha Sasuke:

No entiendo, simplemente, porque permites todo esto, por que mierdas permites que estén en una pelea a muerte, es tu rival de toda la vida el que en estos momentos se encuentra peleando con Pain, es Naruto el que acaba de convertirse por unos momentos en el Kyubi de 8 colas, es tu mejor amigo el que también para mi pesar acaba de recibir la mas clara muestra de amor por parte de Hinata, es a el al que en estos momentos se encuentra en modo de sapo, el que yo creo que ya te puede vencer, por que aunque tu ya me reconoces, lo lamento Sasuke-kun, yo si reconozco a Naruto, pero cuéntame, quien eres tu, realmente te desconozco, no eres la misma persona, no el mismo shinobi, ya te convertiste, en la peor pesadilla de Naruto, que a pesar de todo aun siente recientes esos lazos junto a ti…

Haruno Sakura

_Y el ave voló, sin querer voltear hacia atrás, porque esa simplemente ya no era su aldea, era solo un montón de escombros, lo único que hacia que el ave reconociera que esa era su aldea, era la montaña con los rostros de los Hokages, así que voló, y voló hacia aquel valle donde había encontrado al poseedor del Sharingan...  
y al verlo se poso en su hombro y le entrego la carta, pudo observar la cara de desconcierto que el azabache ponía, al leer todo lo que la peli rosa le había escrito, y se sentó, listo para escribir una ultima carta, una despedida, con explicaciones que solo Sakura sabría, porque aunque no lo pareciera, desde el primer momento ella fue especial para el, porque ella fue capaz de ofrecer todo solo por estar con el, solo por acompañarlo, por que el después de todo la apreciaba, aunque su orgullo no le permitía mostrárselo, y entrego la carta al ave, y solo le dio en un susurro las ultimas palabras que un animal, o hasta una persona recibiría de el…_

Haruno Sakura

Así que no me reconoces, no lo entiendo tan malvado me crees, solo por buscar venganza hacia los verdaderos destructores de mi clan, por que si, Sakura, me lo dijo el ultimo Uchiha aparte de mi, me lo dijo el, Uchiha Madara fue el que me conto la verdadera historia, jamás pensé que cuando, lograra matar a mi hermano me arrepentiría, pero sabes, me arrepentí terriblemente, porque el solo siguió ordenes, y sobre todo el hasta el ultimo momento me protegió, si, Sakura, aunque no lo creas, mi hermano es el verdadero asesino de Orochimaru, el fue el que lo mato después de que el muy imbécil se sello a si mismo dentro de mi, para apoderarse de mi cuerpo en el momento en que me encontrara débil, sabes, a mi no me gusta mucho la idea de tener que matar a toda la gente de konoha, pero así es como debe de ser, ya que para mi dolor los de tu aldea seguirán siempre siendo los que le temían a mi clan, pensando en que los mataríamos en cualquier momento, siendo que nosotros siempre convivíamos en paz con todos, fue el consejo de konoha el quemando a mi hermano a matar a todo el clan Uchiha, y el no me mato solo para que me hiciera fuerte y vengara todo el clan de los verdaderos asesinos, de los ancianos de konoha, se que hay muchos inocentes que no tienen nada que ver con esto, pero, es hora, no quiero respuesta a esa ultima carta por que se que estaría llena de preguntas, preguntas que no soy capaz, de contestarte, solo por que tu aun eres importante para mi, solo por eso, solo por que se que aun te considero mi amiga, una amiga a la que dentro de poco tal vez tendré que matar…

Uchiha Sasuke

_Y el ave se encamino a lo que sabia que seria un horror, porque en cuestión de días llegaría el equipo hebi, de Sasuke a terminar lo que pain, no, porque ahora todo seria un horror, porque las palabras de Sasuke aun retumbaban en su cabeza, porque sabia que siendo ave no se las podría contar a nadie, y eso era lo que mas le dolia…_

_-ella, seguirá con vida…-_

* * *

Les gusto??

ahh!!! digan que si!!!

por favor! realmente no tenia ni idea de que escribir asi que me saque todo el argumento que me sabia que madara (tobi) le dio a sasuke...  
realmente fue una tortura, creanme, pero creo que quedo bien o no? bueno en fin, este ya es definitivamente el ultimo capitulo, jeje, opss creo que solo fueron dos, pero es que esto realmente ahora si contiene spoiers y de los buenos... asi que no se ni que hacer, muy maaal!

porfa no me maten por adelantarles mucho de lo que ocurrira... perdo0n....

y si les digo que lo mas probable es que kishimoto mate a Sasuke que me diran?

hehe... iaa nu me agan cazo, es mas visiten mangaruto para que vean el manga hasta donde va...!!!

hehe...

hasta el siguiente fic de naruto...!!!

hanako-chan


End file.
